


Мыло во рту

by tikosleep



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Humor, and personnel of the DPD, obscene language
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 19:03:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15588627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tikosleep/pseuds/tikosleep
Summary: Гэвин Рид не дружил с обсценной лексикой, и это доставляло ему определенные неудобства.





	Мыло во рту

**Author's Note:**

> В игре Гэвин, что заметно в оригинальной озвучке, зажевывает слова, когда ругается. Его брань похожа на очень недружелюбное фырканье.

Гэвин Рид не умел полноценно ругаться. Вместо обсценных слов у него получались невнятные буквосочетания, похожие то ли на фырканье, то ли на чихи. Он никогда не лез за словом в карман, всегда мог отругать человека так, что тому станет стыдно перед всем миром за самого себя и за Гэвина. Он знал, куда надавить, чтобы было больней, какую колючку вогнать в чужую шкуру, чтобы долго чесалось от обиженного негодования. Но, когда дело доходило до чистого сквернословия и конструкций, считавшихся нецензурными, у него словно язык присыхал к зубам, и он буквально зажевывал свои мысли. Его фырканье заместо известного ругательства давно стало поводом для шуток. Гэвин внимания не обращал и продолжал выражаться в свое удовольствие.

— Неужели ты не замечаешь, что пыхтишь, а не кроешь матом? — как-то спросил заботливый коллега.  


На это Гэвин послал его так далеко, как смог придумать, обойдясь общепринятыми словами, но всё-таки стал сознательно закусывать вредоносные выражения. Тем не менее, когда разрушительные эмоции и порывы брали верх, они проскальзывали. Обычно ситуация к тому времени накалялась достаточно, чтобы всё внимание было переключено на события, а не вербальное сопровождение, и потому обходилось без новых подколок. Иногда Гэвин смотрел на своё отражение в зеркале в ванной и заставлял себя четко и раздельно артикулировать, но каждый раз терпел поражение. Бросить это бесполезное занятие ему мешало природное упрямство.   


***

Игра в «заставь Рида фыркнуть» среди коллег то набирала, то теряла популярность, в зависимости от загруженности департамента уголовными делами. Гэвин порой даже подыгрывал на собственных условиях.  


— Эй, Рид, ну-ка, скажи, ты что в мешках под глазами таскаешь, кофе? — жизнерадостно позвал офицер Уилсон.  


«Пошел нахер!» — хотел ответить Гэвин и выплюнул:  


— Пшх! — и тут же поспешно поправился: — Тебе отчитаться забыл!  


Но, конечно, очко в пользу Уилсона уже было засчитано, судя по довольному смеху его теперь полноправного напарника-андроида. Гэвин удержался от швыряния полной кофе кружки через весь офис. Кружку бы он разбил, а вот полицейские модели андроидов были повышенной прочности. Обстоятельства не складывались в его пользу, поэтому он согласно хохотнул и отвернулся к своему терминалу. Но стоило лишь погрузиться в работу, как Коннор, до этого с любопытством наблюдавший за перепалкой, подал голос:  


— Детектив Рид, я заметил, что вы часто фыркаете, когда ругаетесь. Это звучит странно. Есть ли какая-то причина?..  


Андерсон, перегнувшись через стол, держал норовившего подойти ближе Коннора за полу пиджака и дергал назад. Выражение лица у него при этом, впрочем, было ближе к развлечению, чем к раздражению. Уилсон с интересом развернулся в кресле, а Коллинз, проходивший мимо, незаметно сдвинулся к месту событий. Сам Гэвин в сердцах сломал карандаш, которым ковырял стык терминала, и постарался не заскрипеть зубами от досады. 

— По-моему, лучше фыркать, чем засорять уши окружающих бранью.  


Тина, что всегда оперативно и верно оценивала ситуации, ловко оттеснила боком Коннора назад, и направилась на кухню. Проходя мимо Гэвина, она предупреждающе пнула ножку его стула, и он поспешно отпустил край стола, в который незаметно для себя вцепился. После этого разговор неловко замялся, офис погрузился в рабочую рутину, а Гэвин устало выдохнул.  


Коннор, впрочем, не успокоился, и вполголоса спрашивал у Андерсона, в чем же дело. А тот, отмахиваясь от него, наплел, что когда Гэвин ещё только начинал, то сквернословил ужасно, что у всех уши вяли находиться с ним в одном помещении, а потом одна добрая душа помыла ему рот с мылом, и всё, как отрезало. Тут Гэвин не выдержал притворяться занятым и сбежал на кухню к Тине, в надежде на молчаливую компанию. В этот раз у него не было желания травить производственные байки, и он просто подтащил высокий табурет к столику, чтобы в тишине попить кофе. И чуть не подавился горячим напитком, когда из офиса донесся голос Андерсона.  


— Коннор, да куда ты!   
В ту же секунду на пороге появился андроид, приветливо улыбнулся, отчего у Гэвина свело челюсть, и направился прямиком к ним. Тина благоразумно начала жевать шоколадный батончик, и Гэвину ничего не оставалось, кроме как переключить внимание на Коннора.  


— Чего тебе, ушлепок?  
Коннор замялся, словно не продумал, что хотел сказать, и Гэвин мгновенно взъярился и предупредил возможный вопрос.  


— Тебе вообще кто ставил программу общения, а? Аутист? Нет, не мыл мне никто рот с мылом. И отвали от меня!   


Гэвин повышал голос с каждым словом и остановиться не мог и не хотел. Все пределы его терпимости и самоконтроля лопнули от постоянной необходимости быть корректным и не срываться на личные оскорбления. Он не заметил, как перешел на обсценную лексику, и с удивлением остановился, услышав от самого себя совершенно четкое и понятное окончание длинной злой фразы.  


— ...к хуям собачьим!  


В наступившей тишине он поспешно отошел от Коннора, которого почти прижал к стене, и удивленно уставился на него. Тот выглядел невозмутимо, но чуть улыбнулся и примирительно поднял руки. И этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы Гэвин резко развернулся и выбежал вон из департамента.   


На улице он долго и со вкусом ругался на крыльцо, автомобили, фонарные столбы, обошел вокруг здания несколько раз, не закрывая рта, пока не удовлетворился результатом, и плюхнулся на капот своей машины. Была ясная весенняя погода, и прохладный ветер приятно остужал горячую кожу. Стоило хорошо продышаться, как напряжение ушло вместе с внутренним пылом.  


— Гребанная же ты жестянка, — резюмировал Гэвин всё произошедшее и, уже по собственной воле, довольно фыркнул.  
  
  
  



End file.
